True love
by carra2.0
Summary: Anders rejects the advances of Tamara Hawke, but a near death experience encourages him to change his mind.


Tamara Hawke breathed in the fresh, salty air of the Wounded Coast, providing a nice change to the smog which was never quite escapable in Kirkwall. Always looking for an excuse to leave the confinements of the city behind, as well as having a genuine desire to help the people of her adopted home, Tamara and her companions were scouring the rugged terrain for a rare ingredient for the herbalist in the gallows.

Making their way along the winding path, Tamara cast a glance over her companions. Isabela was once again questioning Fenris about his past, a conversation which would no doubt end with her trying to guess the colors of his small clothes. Tamara smiled to herself, Isabela was anything but subtle, and all knew she had her eyes firmly fixed on the closed-off elf. She caught the eyes of the man to her right, sharing a warm, knowing smile with him. Maker help her, he would be the death of her.

Anders had rejected her initial advances for reasons she had not understood at the time. She now knew that he was trying to protect her, from what though he would not say, merely stating that he would only hurt her. While things hadn't progressed with him the way she would have liked, Tamara knew it was only a matter of time before being friends would cease to be enough. Lingering glances and his constant companionship let her know that she was slowly wearing down his defenses.

While her friends were busy teasing and arguing amongst themselves, Tamara kept a sharp eye on the road and the surrounding cliffs, well aware that the coast was a favorite place for bandits hoping to chance upon an unarmed caravan.

As a crest in the path approached, Tamara became aware of how eerily quiet the afternoon had become. A twig snapping underneath an unknown foot automatically brought weapons to the hands of the small party. A war cry sounded from ahead, followed by at least a dozen armed brigands bearing down on them.

Fenris met their charge, swinging his great sword in a wide arc, knocking back the first wave of attackers. Isabela swept in after him, felling the fallen men with lightning quick strikes from her daggers. A small number of the bandits flanked their higher ground defensive position and ran straight for Tamara. Crouching in a fighting stance with both of her daggers drawn, Tamara held her position until they were nearly upon her. The first bandit leered at her as he closed the distance between them, raising his sword in preparation to strike. Swiftly stepping to his sword arm side, Tamara plunged her dagger into his back as he passed by her. She quickly dispatched the other two bandits as neither had her speed and agility and both had underestimated the threat of a single rogue.

Seeing Fenris and Isabela finishing off the last of the main horde, Tamara looked behind her to Anders. The initial relief she had felt at the swift manner in which they had dealt with the bandits vanished as she realized that reinforcements were quickly bearing down on the mage from the way they had come.

Tamara immediately ran for the mage, praying to the Maker that she would reach him in time. Her long legs swiftly carried her towards where Anders was trying to halt the bandits, but for all his efforts they were still gaining ground. Fenris and Isabela had now noticed the danger and were also running to the mage's defense, but they were too far away to be of immediate help to Tamara or Anders.

Reaching Anders only paces before the first bandit, Tamara let the dagger in her right hand fly, hitting the closest bandit square in his chest. The bandit's momentum carried him a few more paces, but as he fell more quickly took his place. Tamara staunchly placed herself between Anders and the bandits, drawing a backup dagger from her belt.

As three of the men circled her, a fireball erupted from behind her, instantly incinerating one of the bandits. The large opening created by the smoldering pile of flesh enabled Tamara to easily engage the remaining two men while Anders kept the last of the bandits at bay. After swiftly dealing with the remaining men, Tamara turned and smiled in relief at Anders, who returned the smile in kind.

Only years of experience combined with the flicker of confusion which passed over Anders face saved Tamara. Silently, an unseen bandit dropped from the ledge above, landing directly behind Tamara. Pure instinct drove Tamara to swing around and intuitively bring her daggers up to deflect the fatal blow. While this saved her life, it had not been enough to completely spare her from the attacker's blade. The bandit's sword slid off her daggers and pierced her torso just below her ribcage. Searing pain shot through her entire body. As the bandit's blade slid out of her flesh, Tamara's daggers fell to the ground as she numbly brought her hands up to the gushing wound. Hot, sticky blood quickly covered her hands and spilled to the ground. Tamara dropped to her knees in shock, unaware of Fenris devastating her attacker and of Anders and Isabela running to her side. Before she passed out, Anders warm brown eyes met her own azure blue eyes; concern etched in them as he told her everything would be alright.

* * *

><p>Feeling the softness and warmth of her blankets around her confused Tamara, for she could not remember having gone to bed. Opening her eyes she found that she was indeed in her bed, and that she was not alone. The gentle, warm glow of her fireplace illuminated the figure that stood before it, intently watching the flames mercilessly consume the logs within the fiery realm. Her movement brought the figure out of his trance and he immediately made his way to her bed.<p>

"I must still be dreaming," Tamara mused sleepily, "for a handsome mage to be visiting me in my bedroom."

Anders smiled in relief at seeing her awaken. Upon reaching her he proffered a steaming mug filled to the brim with a concoction Tamara was unfamiliar with. "Drink this," he said softly, concern still evident in his eyes. "It will clear your head and make you feel as good as new."

Gingerly pushing herself up into a sitting position, Tamara reached for the mug, her fingers brushing gently against Anders' as she took the mug out of his hands.

Raising the mug to her lips, Tamara immediate felt the potion working. "Wow, I feel great," she exclaimed with a laugh. Rearranging the pillows around her, Tamara was surprised to find herself in a soft, satin shift.

"Ah, I didn't, you know… undress you," Anders quickly explained, a faint blush evident on his cheeks. "I mean, Isabela dressed you after I dealt with your wound."

Tamara smiled gently. "It's fine Anders, I mean I hardly expected to still be in my bloody, torn armor."

At this, Anders visibly relaxed. Sitting down on her large, ornate bed, Anders reached for her hands, clasping them within his own. "I was so worried about you," he murmured, his eyes refusing to meet hers. "I was terrified I might lose you."

Tamara was surprised to say the least. Out of respect for him she had not forced the issue of them, hoping that in time he would change his mind. W_ell, _she thought to herself, _if I had known all it would take was a near death experience I would've done it a lot sooner!_

Slowly, Anders brushed back a stray strand of her auburn hair, letting his hand gently caress her cheek. "I can't give you a normal life, but I can't live without you," he quietly explained. His gaze met her own, desperately searching for solace, for anything that would let him know that she felt the same.

Without a word being spoken, Tamara leaned towards Anders, tenderly pressing her lips against his own. Their kisses rapidly became fervent and impassioned, leaving them both breathless and wanting more. Anders wrapped his arm around Tamara's waist, drawing her closer to him while she ran her hands through his hair, eliciting an ardent groan from him.

Tamara pulled back from Anders, breaking the kiss and causing him to scowl. Before he could complain however, she began planting kisses along his jaw and down his neck. Anders' ragged breathing only drove her on.

Anders' hands began exploring her soft, supple body. Running his hands along her satin shift created a sensual sensation for them both. His hands slowly made their way up along her body, following the curve of her waist and upwards to her breasts. His hands lasciviously caressed her breasts, causing Tamara to gasp in pleasure. Anders took this opportunity to seize her mouth again with his own, the taste of her arousing a carnal desire deep within him.

Desperate for more, Tamara began tugging at Anders' robes. Quickly catching on to what she wanted, Anders swiftly removed his robe, leaving him in only his small clothes. Tamara hungrily ran her hands across his toned torso, feeling warmth radiating from him. Needing to be closer to him, Tamara encouraged Anders to sit in the middle of the luxurious bed. Having quickly obliged, Tamara straddled his lap, pressing herself up against him.

Anders fervently ravished Tamara's lips. His hands glided along her thighs slipping underneath her shift, indulging in the sensations of her naked flesh. Grasping at the hem of her shift, Anders slid it up and over her head, revealing her near naked form. With her breasts now bare to him, Anders brought his mouth to her left nipple, teasing the nub with his tongue. He gently bit down on the tender and aroused nipple, causing Tamara to gasp and to rock herself against the bulge in his small clothes.

With surprising speed, Anders flipped Tamara on to her back, pressing himself against her length as his mouth hungrily met hers again, his tongue dancing with her own. Detaching himself from her lips, which were now swollen and ruby red, Anders slowly began leaving a trail of kisses from her neck, down along her toned stomach, until he found himself at eye level with her small clothes. Anders skilfully hooked his fingers in the waistband of her small clothes, and slowly pulled them down along her long, smooth legs, leaving her completely naked before him.

Oh Maker, how he wanted, no, needed her right now. The way in which she lay naked before him, comfortable with baring herself entirely to him fed the flames of Anders' desire. Feeling himself nearing the end of his control, Anders let his passion overwhelm him. He swiftly removed his own small clothes, leaving him naked and erect.

Tamara gazed appreciatively at the man before her, her heart racing with excitement. Leaning forward slightly, Tamara grasped Anders' right hand, pulling him down on top of her. Tamara gasped as Anders' entered her, moaning softly at the sensation. Her hands ran along his back, pulling him closer to her as he moved within her. Hearing Anders' ragged breathing next to her ear was driving Tamara crazy. Letting her hands settle on his hips, Tamara encouraged Anders to thrust harder within her. Moaning her approval, Tamara could feel that Anders was close to finishing. Wrapping her legs around him allowed Anders to thrust deeper within her, drawing him closer to his climax.

With a deep groan, Anders experienced the most powerful climax he had ever had, and the combination of both hearing and feeling him finish drove Tamara over the edge, holding the mage close to her as she rode out her climax.

Satisfied and happy, the new lovers lay in each others arms, watching the last embers of the fire slowly burn out. Gently stroking her hair, Anders spoke softly to Tamara. "When I was in the circle, love was only a game; it gave the Templar's too much power if there was something you couldn't stand to lose."

Sensing that he was trying to say something important, Tamara gently squeezed his hand, "I love you," she said tenderly, letting him know that she always be there for him.

"And I love you," he replied. "I've been holding back from saying that. You should have a normal life, not be tied down to a fugitive with no future. But I don't ever want to leave you." Even now he was still trying to protect her. Raising her head to look him eyes, she knew that she would never be able to refuse the man before her.

"Don't ever leave," she said, her eyes shining with determination.

"Do you mean that?" he inquired, cocking his head to the left. "Would you have me here, living with you? Would you tell the world, the knight-commander, that you love an apostate and that you will stand beside him?

Squeezing his hand once again, Tamara replied "I want you right here until the day we die."

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you think, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome:)<p> 


End file.
